


Binding Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, they make the most of their very short weekend together.</p><p>
  <i>"I thought I was the masochist in this relationship," Ryan teases softly, grinning up at his lover. He slips a little lower down Sam's body, slowly licking over the definition of muscle in his abs. Then lower, so he can suck lightly on one of Sam's sharply-defined hip bones, <b>so close</b> to his cock but carefully not touching.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Sam

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

They took it pretty easy the rest of the day after Sam fisted Ryan, napping a little, snuggling a little. They spent the evening just chilling out on the couch watching mindless television and laughing far more than was warranted, simply enjoying each other's company. Ryan doesn't even know if Sam ended up tossing off or what, but he himself was just wasted after the intense afternoon, happy to do nothing but relax.

Today, though, Ryan is feeling more like his usual self. He did his yoga and went for a run while Sam slept, and after breakfast they took a long hot shower together, getting water all over the bathroom floor in the process. Not that he cares. Having Sam with him in his home feels fucking amazing.

"Mm." Sam drops his magazine to his chest and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and smiling at Ryan. "You'd better do something a little more active with me soon or I'm gonna pass out on you." Which is fine if Ryan's okay with it, but it's not exactly good use of his time here. Not when he can sleep on the plane back.

"If you pass out then I'll have to assault you in your sleep," Ryan murmurs through a smile, typing a couple more lines of an email before leaning forward to set his laptop on the coffee table. He turns to trail his fingers over Sam's nape, giving his lover his full attention. "Want to go back to bed? Not to sleep, I mean," he adds quickly, figuring the clarification can't hurt.

"Maybe. Are you going to make good on your plans for me?" Sam asks, almost purring under Ryan's touch. Christ, that feels good.

"Yes," Ryan says, very definite even through his grin. "It's no fun using the cuffs on myself. I already tried."

Sam laughs. "Bed it is then," he says, grinning back before pushing himself to his feet and holding his hand out to his lover.

Linking their fingers together, Ryan follows, and he's already got butterflies in his stomach. He's only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and he shucks those as soon as they get to his bedroom. Then he kneels down to pull a parcel out of his bottom bureau drawer.

His eyes on Ryan, anticipation thrumming through his veins, Sam sheds his clothes and stretches out on the bed on his back, hands above his head. "Is this how you want me?"

Glancing up, Ryan feels a hard kick of lust in his gut. "Oh yeah," he breathes, bringing the cuffs over to the bed and moving to straddle his lover. "I want you like this anytime."

Sam grins and grinds upwards, unable to resist when Ryan's in such a good position. "Like I'd ever say no."

"Really? I don't know, me on top, all of the time..." Ryan trails off with a shake of his head and begins cuffing Sam to the headboard. He flashes his lover a wicked grin. "I'd probably say no at some point," he says, slipping down so he's lying on top of his lover. He grazes his lips over Sam's throat. "Sometimes I just need you fucking pounding into me..."

Sam groans at the words, at the way Ryan feels. Christ. "You're gonna be the death of me," he whispers, tugging lightly at the cuffs.

Ryan shrugs. "You're going to die anyway," he tells Sam, nibbling at the tender flesh just beneath Sam's jaw. "Might as well go happy." Personally, he couldn't get much happier than this: naked and slipping over his lover, tasting Sam's skin, their cocks rubbing together.

"True," Sam nods, groaning softly again, the bonds on his wrists meaning he really can just... let go and let Ryan have his way with him.

"You are so fucking hot," Ryan whispers. He licks along Sam's collarbone, then shifts so he can take one of his lover's nipples into his mouth, sucking languorously.

"Mm." Sam bites at his lower lip, his cock throbbing violently, seemingly attached to that nipple. "So are you. _Fuck_. More."

"More?" Ryan slides his hand up over Sam's ribs to take his other nipple between his fingers, rubbing and pinching. He sucks harder and then bites down, just a quick snap of teeth.

Sam hisses in a breath, his body arching, stopped only by Ryan's weight on him. "Oh, fuck," he breathes, biting at his lower lip, his cock throbbing again. "Yeah."

"I thought I was the masochist in this relationship," Ryan teases softly, grinning up at his lover. He slips a little lower down Sam's body, slowly licking over the definition of muscle in his abs. Then lower, so he can suck lightly on one of Sam's sharply-defined hip bones, _so close_ to his cock but carefully not touching.

"It's probably 80-20," Sam says with a groan and a soft curse, his cock jerking between them, smearing their skin with precome.

"Yeah?" Ryan's glad he'd decided in advance not to bind Sam's ankles as well, because it means that now he can spread his lover's legs and shift to lie between them. He licks over the tender flesh of Sam's inner thigh, so soft and nearly smooth. Then he bites down, marking his lover.

Sam shouts, arching again and shuddering hard as the pain dulls into pleasure. "Jesus fuck..." he whispers, licking his lips.

Ryan licks at the fresh bruise again and again, savoring the knowledge that Sam will take his mark with him. And now he does - finally - turn to his lover's cock, lapping at the base and slowly working his way to the head, teasing and sucking lightly.

"Oh, fuck," Sam moans, hips thrusting upwards, wanting more, his lover's mouth driving him mad.

"You want something?" Ryan asks, his lips curving before he sucks on the crown for a few more seconds. But he's way too turned on to keep teasing, and he rises over his lover, fitting the head of Sam's cock to his hole and pushing down to take him just inside.

Fuck. Sam was _not_ expecting that and his cock pulses hard, so fucking close in an instant. "Yeah." He nods, closing his eyes. "Hold on for a second."

"Hold on?" Ryan asks, and he tries to keep his tone light, but fuck! _Now?_ He folds himself over his lover and nibbles at his throat, trying to distract himself when he just wants to take Sam deep and ride him hard.

Sam nods. "I'm gonna come if you don't," he warns, breathing deeply as he pulls himself back from the edge. "Okay." Nodding again when he thinks he's ready.

"You are such a fucking tease," Ryan grates out, already moving, sliding nearly off of his lover and then taking him in, a little deeper each time. "So fucking good."

"Me?" Sam grins. "You're the one who won't fucking commit," he says, suddenly thrusting up hard into his lover, thankful Ryan didn't restrain his legs.

Ryan shouts, his body clamping down in an instant, and he digs his fingernails into Sam's shoulders. He glares at his lover, then drops back to brace his hands behind him on the bed. "Be good or I won't untie you for dinner," he warns, and takes Sam back in just as slowly as he fucking wants. But deeper this time.

"You could handfeed me," Sam suggests, rolling his hips, his cock a little deeper still.

At first Ryan just discounts Sam's words as absurd and pretty random. But then he pictures it, keeping his lover bound to the bed and feeding him with his bare fingers, piece by piece... He moans and clenches tight around Sam's cock, riding him a little faster, his head tipped back to the ceiling.

It's driving Sam mad that he can't get his hands on Ryan. Can't torment his nipples, spread his ass... Christ. "C'mon. Harder," he urges, bracing his feet against the bed and meeting Ryan's next drop. "Make me come."

It takes a supreme act of will, but Ryan tips forward to brace his hands by Sam's ribs. And he stops moving. "Quit ordering me around," he murmurs, steadily meeting his lover's eyes, letting Sam know that he'll get exactly what Ryan wants, when Ryan is damn well ready to give it.

Sam's eyes widen and his cock throbs, his hips stilling. _Fuck._ "Yes, sir," he murmurs.

 _Yes, sir_. It's so fucking weird to hear those words on Sam's lips when they're not meant as a joke. Ryan draws out the tension for another long moment, and then he finally starts to move once more. He rocks forward, sliding easily on Sam's cock now, and takes his lover in again and again, biting his bottom lip on a broken moan at how damn good it feels.

Sam watches Ryan. Watches his face, his arms, the way he moves and moans, riding Sam at his own pace, determined to draw out his own pleasure. Watches and groans, his cock throbbing, holding back for his lover.

"God, Sam," Ryan whispers, his hips gradually speeding up. Sam's cock is so fucking hard, filling him so perfectly and hitting him just right every time. He dips his head and licks at his lover's throat, tasting him and hurtling towards the edge. His cock rubs against Sam's muscled belly and Ryan lets the pleasure build, coiling up tight until he explodes with a cry, spraying hot over his lover's skin.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, coming just like that the moment Ryan's seed hits his belly. Thrusting hard and deep and filling his lover completely.

Ryan shouts, his muscles clamping down -- and his own climax grows more intense in an instant. "Oh god. Oh god," he whispers, dropping his head forward to rest on Sam's shoulder, still rocking slightly. Shivering in the aftermath.

Sam nods. "Undo me," he whispers. "Please? I want to hold you."

Feeling half-blind, Ryan reaches out and fumbles one cuff open, then the other. He slips off of his lover and lies down next to him, curling up against Sam's solid body. And he wonders why he feels so exhausted.

Shifting so he can get the covers up over them, Sam pulls Ryan in close, kissing the top of his head. "I thought I was going to go mad not being able to touch you," he confesses.

Ryan huffs a soft laugh, getting an arm around his lover. "I feel like that a lot with you -- like this is it, you're really going to drive me absolutely crazy this time." He grazes his lips over Sam's collarbone in the barest brush of a kiss. "It's like I'm losing my mind."

"Yeah, well, sanity's over-rated," Sam says with another kiss. Smiling. "And I'd never push you that far anyway. Not past what you could handle."

"How would you know?" Ryan asks softly, nestling in to rest against Sam's chest. "How do you know what I can handle? Or what I can't, rather."

"Mostly it's instinct," Sam says, "But every time we do something I get a better idea of how much you can take and how much further I can push."

Ryan snorts a laugh, burrowing into his lover. "That makes one of us, then," he mutters. He still feels so fucking clueless half the time, and it's true, it always seems like Sam knows him better than he knows himself.

"You'll learn and you do pretty damn well with me," Sam says, kissing Ryan's hair again. Christ. His lover smells so fucking good.

"Mmm." It's the middle of the day, but Ryan feels like his limbs are made of lead. "Can we stay here for a bit?" he asks softly, vaguely suspecting that, of the two of them, he might be way more comfortable. "And then I'll get up in a while and start dinner marinating. I picked up a couple of steaks." _Some_ needs and desires he's in tune with, definitely.

Sam nods, pulling Ryan in closer still. "I'm not in any hurry," he says. Especially since every passing minute only puts him closer to leaving.

[To chapter twenty-nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/437416)


End file.
